Pysch Evaluation 16 Drabbles Tell the Tale
by FusseKat
Summary: 16 Drabbles tell the story of Goren's psych evaluation.


THE CHIEF OF DETECTIVES

"Chief, Doctor Templeton is here to see you."

"Great. Send her in." He rose and walked around his desk to greet her. As she entered, he extended his hand. "Thanks for dropping by here first."

"Good morning, sir. No problem."

"Have a seat. I know you have other interviews this morning, so I'll keep this brief. Tell me, did you have any trouble setting up these other interviews?"

"No, none. Everyone has been very cooperative and seems to want to get this episode behind them. Even so, I'm ready for the inevitable resistance."

The Chief nodded. "About this Detective Goren…"

CAPTAIN DANNY ROSS

"Captain Ross?"

"Yes." Danny turned and recognized one of the department shrinks. As he sipped at his coffee, he motioned towards his office. "Why don't we…"

Once seated, Doctor Templeton said, "I've read the reports, waded through all the 'department speak'. I'm interested in your impressions. To use 'shrink speak', I need the … emotional tenor surrounding recent events, since I'm being asked to evaluate Detective Goren's emotional stability."

"Emotional tenor? You and Goren are going to get along fine."

"I doubt that, Captain."

"Ri – i – ight. I'd have to say the 'emotional tenor' of events and of Detective Goren…"

DETECTIVE ALEX EAMES

"Doctor Templeton? I'm Alex Eames."

"Thanks for meeting me, Detective. I like to get outside for lunch."

"I usually work through lunch." Alex regretted the words as soon as she said them.

Monica smiled as a shadow passed across Alex's face. "I like to get outside for lunch, doesn't mean I usually get to. I work through more lunches than I care to admit, this being one of them."

Alex nodded. "One question before you start in on me."

Monica nodded.

"Are you part of the Chief's agenda or are you interested in Bobby's fitness for duty?"

"I'm interested in…"

DOCTOR MONICA TEMPLETON

"… what's best for Detective Goren."

Alex exhaled.

"Sit down, Detective." Dr. Monica Templeton watched the Detective. Eames' defensiveness was palpable.

"Let me explain, I may be here at the Chief's request, but I'm independent from department politics and my evaluation will be based on what I feel is in the best interests of Detective Goren."

"Fine."

"Now, for my questions. Before the events at Tates, has Detective Goren's previous behavior ever caused you to fear for his or your physical safety?"

"No. Never." Alex responded fiercely.

"Have you ever had reason to doubt your partner's emotional stability?"

SILENCE

"Detective….?"

CAPTAIN JAMES DEAKINS, (RETIRED)

"I realize you no longer work with Detective Goren. I'm looking for 'deep background', some context."

"Whatever I can do, Doctor." Deakins said.

"I've discovered Detective Goren is considered a bit …" Templeton hesitated.

"… unusual in his methods."

"Yes. Unusual. Good word."

"I still talk to Bobby, still see him. The last time was just the other day."

"Well then, have you noticed any… seen any indication that Detective Goren has become unstable or a danger to himself or others?"

"No. Bobby always had an edge to him." Jimmy wanted her to understand. "Bobby's gotten a raw deal. He's…"

DETECTIVE ROBERT GOREN

Bobby arrived exactly on time for his appointment with Dr. Monica Templeton. She had scheduled the appointment at her private practice, not at One Police Plaza. He recognized that for what it was, an attempt to distance herself and their meeting from the department. The opportunity to make their consultation as non-confrontational as possible, to put him at ease. As at ease as he could be considering his career hung in the balance.

The receptionist rose and said, "Detective Goren, Dr. Templeton is ready for you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you back."

Bobby followed down the long corridor.

CAT AND MOUSE

"Come in, Detective. Sit wherever you'd like."

For the first time in a week, Bobby had shaved and pulled himself together. He was ready for this.

"So, let me start by saying, I'm not here to interrogate you. From what I've learned about you, I would just embarrass myself anyway."

She was trying to put him at ease. He knew. She knew he knew it.

Looking around the office, he could tell which chair she considered to be hers. He walked over to it and sat down.

She smiled and thought to herself, 'this is actually going to be fun.'

EVALUATION

Monica removed her glasses and reached for the wine glass she'd sipped from all night. She leaned back and sighed. Two things she knew. One, tomorrow's meeting with the Chief, Ross, Goren and herself was going to be interesting. Two, her evaluation was likely to displease almost everyone, to some extent. That was neither her problem nor her concern. Although she did have some very particular concerns.

Sighing again, she decided to call it a night. Gathering her notes, she packed them into her binder to have them ready for tomorrow.

As she turned off the light, she thought, 'Tomorrow….'

FOR ALL APPEARANCES

Dr. Templeton walked into the conference room. Ross and Goren were already at the table. As she entered their conversation ceased.

"The Chief had to take a call from the Commissioner. He said he wouldn't be long."

"Okay. Good morning Captain Ross, Detective."

"Morning, Doctor." Danny answered as Goren nodded.

Monica watched the two men doing their best to appear casual as she took a seat at the table.

Breaking the uneasy silence, Danny ventured, "Any hint as to what's in your evaluation? Or what your recommendation to the Chief is going to be?"

Goren spoke, "Captain, I don't think…"

BOTTOM LINE

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but when the Commissioner calls…" Dutiful smiles greeted him.

"Well, we all know why we're here. So Doctor…?"

Monica opened her notebook and looked at her notes. What she was about to say might end her association with the NYPD, but she was going to present her conclusions without bias.

"Chief, the bottom line is, I don't believe there is any evidence suggesting that Detective Goren is emotionally unfit for duty."

The Chief was too much of a political animal for him to show his surprise. But surprised he was. So was Ross…

PROCLAMATION

… but not Goren.

"I'm not going to address the procedures or policies Goren may have violated during the Tates incident, that's not my job. But I will say that it was a judgment call and if that warrants a reprimand, that's up to you, Chief.

"Detective Goren's emotional state has been assaulted on many fronts, in a very short period. When I took a look all the events and spoke with Detective Goren, his partner and his commanding officer among others, I was presented with the picture of a well functioning, though not necessarily understood detective.

"Having said that…"

CONTRA-COUP

Monica turned her gaze from the Chief to fix on Goren, "…It is however, my recommendation that Detective Goren avail himself of resources and services available within the department or private practice to put these recent upheavals into perspective.

"The insular distance and compartmentalization that has allowed you to function, appears to have outlived its usefulness. It's time for a new approach, Detective."

Dr. Templeton closed her notebook, folded her hands on top as she turned her attention back to the Chief.

"Thank you, Doctor. You can leave now."

Monica stood and nodded at Goren, before turning to leave.

SUMMARY JUDGMENT

Monica waited about twenty minutes, before Detective Goren exited one of the elevators. She caught his eye and he came over in her direction.

"Detective, did the Chief reinstate you?"

"Yes, he did. Thank you." Bobby nodded as he grinned. "I don't think he was happy about it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Monica asked. "The reason I waited for you was to give you this."

She handed him the folder. "It's the interviews and my notes. I wouldn't ordinarily do this, but you should have the file, you should read it. You should also know, it's the only copy."

OUTREACH

"Why give this to me? It should go to the Chief to be included in my jacket. For posterity." Goren smirked.

"I left the summary with the Chief's assistant, and that's all the department is entitled to. I'm sure the summary will wind up in your file. The entire report falls within the bounds of doctor/patient confidentiality. By giving you the report I believe you'll discover the impact you've had on people and you'll come to understand where you fit in. I encourage you to find another doctor to discuss this with and these notes will make the process easier."

TRANSFERENCE

"I see. Well, uh. Thanks for the report. I'll look it over. And I'll think what you've said. But let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why should I need someone else to discuss this with? Why can't you be that person?"

"My work with the department has compromised my objectivity. The process of obtaining the interviews and the information I've read in confidential reports clouds the issue for me. Another therapist wouldn't be dealing with these issues. And well, to be painfully honest, transference doesn't just happen to patients."

"I think we should explore that issue in greater depth, Doctor."

INAPPROPRIATE

"Well Detective, as interesting as I'm sure that would be, it would also be the definition of improper."

"Why is that? You're not my Doctor, and I'm not your patient."

"I just oversaw your psych review and evaluated your fitness for duty. Remember my compromised objectivity."

"Objectivity, compromised or not, isn't a requirement for social interaction."

Monica stepped back to get a better look at Goren. "Where does this new found confidence come from? I didn't get this sense of bravado from you earlier."

"Earlier, I was worried about my job, my career. I've learned I'm compartmentalized and insularly distanced."


End file.
